Heartcatch Precure: Blooming Love
by BlueRoseWolf
Summary: Tsubomi Hanasaki is an introverted girl who loves flowers. After having a dream about a mysterious warrior named Cure Moonlight and a strange voice; Tsubomi is chosen to become a legendary warrior herself. With the power of Cure Blossom and help from her friends, will she be able to prevent the world from becoming a desert? A Heartcatch Precure retelling.
1. I'm Going to Change! Is that Okay?

The car ride to Kibougahana was uncomfortable for Tsubomi Hanasaki. Her mind was filled with the dream she just had; Cure Moonlight, though she fought so bravely, lost to Dark Cure: resulting in the Heart Tree being killed. Tsubomi had had this dream multiple times before, but this time was different; a mysterious voice was heard at the end of her dream, and in her own opinion the voice held some regret. (It's that same dream again, and that voice...Why does it sound so sad?)

"Onee-san..."

Tsubomi turned her head from the window to face the person that called her. Staring at her was a reflection of herself: her twin, Hanabira Hanasaki. Her brows creased with worry, the younger of the Hanasaki twins – though only by a minute – looked at her sister in earnest. It was then that Tsubomi realized she had been somberly looking at the passing scenery ever since her eyes had fluttered open from their slumber.

"Are you okay? You've been in a daze for a while now."

Tsubomi lowered her head, feeling guilty for making her little sister worry about her. "I-It's nothing, don't worry. I'm fine, really."

Hanabira looked at her, sighing as she leaned back in her seat, watching the scenery pass. "If you say so..."

Tsubomi felt like crying. Even though Hanabira agreed with her, Tsubomi could tell that she was hurt, and felt horrible about lying to her. (If I wasn't so shy, then I could tell her what's bothering me...) Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks, until she felt something on her hand. Looking down, Tsubomi noticed Hanabira's hand clutching her own, a slight smile on her face.

"Onee-san, you're such a crybaby."

Tsubomi squeezed her hand as she lowered her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

There was no more need for conversation, as the two shared a mutual, unspoken understanding. The rest of the trip was silent, the twins' hands firmly interlocked together to give strength to one another. As the family reached their destination, Tsubomi and Hanabira's eyes brightened up at the sight of an elderly woman standing outside of a flower shop with a smile on her face. Hanabira was the first to let go of her sister's hand, quickly jumping out of the car after it had stopped, Tsubomi trailing behind her.

"Grandma!"

"H-hey Hanabira wait for me!"

Tsubomi ran after her sister, and their parents watched in amusement while pulling the luggage out of the car. The girls embraced their grandma lovingly as she returned the favor in full.

"Tsubomi, Hanabira, welcome to Kibougahana."

Excitedly, the twins gazed upon their new house, smiling at each other. Later that night, Tsubomi sat in her new room, thinking about the car ride from earlier, and felt the guilt building up inside her again. (I-I need to tell Hanabira the truth. We've moved to a new town, so it's a chance for me to be a new person, one that's more outgoing. I need to start now, beginning with my sister.)

Tsubomi got up and made her way towards Hanabira's room, but froze when she reached the door. (She wouldn't mind if I came in right? Though she's probably asleep...No! I have to do this! I have to!) Taking a deep breath, she knocked softly on the door.

"Hanabira?"

She pressed her ear to the door and heard soft humming. Tsubomi walked in quietly, noticing that Hanabira was lying in bed with headphones in her ears. Hanabira felt her sister enter, eyes moving from their fixation on the ceiling to Tsubomi.

"Hey, Onee-san."

She took the headphones out and sat up in the bed.

"What are you doing up? You're usually asleep by now."

Tsubomi shook her head and gripped the bottom of her nightgown.

"Hanabira, I want to talk about earlier today..."

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"The truth...what was bothering me was..the truth is I-"

"You don't have to do this."

"Eh?"

Hanabira sighed, shifting so that she sat on the edge of the bed, and made direct eye contact with Tsubomi.

"Look Onee-san I know you're shy, and I'm not bothered by it in the least bit. What I'm trying to say is that you don't have to tell me everything, and you can keep some secrets from me.

"I-I really want to tell you though."

"Are you sure? You seem hesitant to do so. It's all right I don't mind if you don't want to. As long as you're okay I'm fine."

"But I thought you were hurt since I didn't tell you anything."

Hanabira's eyes widened in realization, then her expression softened as she got up from the bed, pulling Tsubomi into her embrace.

"Oh Onee-san I wasn't hurt at all...well maybe a little, but nothing for you to get sad about. Once I saw you about to cry, I realized that I can't expect you to tell me every single detail about what's going on with you. I still love you and nothing is going to change that."

"H-Hanabira..."

Tsubomi's eyes started to water as Hanabira gave her a weird look.

"Are you about to cry? You really are a crybaby Onee-san."

"I am not!"

They both started to laugh until the door to Hanabira's room opened and their mother stepped in.

"It sounds like you two are having fun in here, but it's time for you to go to sleep. Remember you both start your first day at Myoudou Academy tomorrow."

"Okay mom!"

"Goodnight mom, see you in the morning!"

"Goodnight you two, sleep well."

The door closed and Hanabira made her way back to her bed.

"Well then, good night, Onee-san."

"Um...Hanabira can I sleep with you tonight?"

A sly grin appeared on Hanabira's face as Tsubomi tilted her head in confusion.

"My, my, Onee-san, I didn't know that was the real reason you wanted to come in here."

"What are you talking about?"

Hanabira just smiled as the realization hit Tsubomi and her face turned beet red.

"H-Hanabira, that's not funny! We're related!"

A smirk made it's way onto the younger sisters face as she hopped out of the bed, and started playing with Tsubomi's hair.

"So if we weren't related, what would happen in here tonight Tsubo-chan~."

The red on Tsubomi's face increased while she pouted at her little sister who started laughing.

"Oh, I'm just teasing. Though in all seriousness you could have phrased that better..."

"Hanabira."

Tsubomi's voice held a trace of annoyance as Hanabira held up her hands in defense.

"It's just harmless fun! Relax."

Tsubomi sighed and begun to walk out.

"Wait! I'm sorry. Come on, you can sleep in here tonight."

Hanabira moved over to the other side of the bed while Tsubomi crawled in afterwards and looked at her sister.

"D-don't look at me like that! I said sorry; please forgive me, oh mistress of anger."

Tsubomi just giggled as she grabbed the pillow behind her and hit Hanabira on the head. She then laid down, getting comfortable.

"All is forgiven now."

Hanabira pouted at her sister, but then smiled and followed suit after turning off the light.

A while later, Tsubomi turned to face Hanabira with a soft smile on her face.

"Good night, Hanabira."

The younger sister, already on her way to dreamland, mumbled back softly.

"Good night, Onee-san."

* * *

><p>The morning soon arrived as the twins made their way onto the school grounds. Tsubomi was bursting with excitement running ahead with Hanabira close behind.<p>

"Hanabira, hurry up!"

"What for? We've got time before the bell rings..."

A slight blush of embarrassment appeared on Tsubomi's face as she started to slow down. (I know that, but at the same time I want to hurry and get to our class so the intro can be over and done with. Today will be the day that I say goodbye to my introverted self and be more outgoing!)

Tsubomi took in the surroundings of her new school, vastly overcome with happiness,and then her attention was drawn to a small patch of flowers to her left. Her face brightened up as she saw a four-leaf clover hiding amongst the flowers.

"Hanabira, look! A four-leaf clover! In flower language, it means good luck."

The younger sibling smiled in amusement at her sister's enthusiasm while Tsubomi lightly touched the clover and began to pray.

(Four-leaved clover, please grant me my wish.)

Hanabira took notice of the students that were walking by, and began looking slightly nervous when they stopped walking. She walked over to her sister to bring it to her attention when Tsubomi stood up.

"Okay! Here I go! Yeah!"

Tsubomi began to feel more confident as she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Onee-san you might want to turn around..."

The students started chuckling and kept walking when Tsubomi turned around. A huge blush of embarrassment came across Tsubomi's face, while Hanabira just shook her head.

"So, are you trying for a new persona here Onee-san?"

Tsubomi pouted at her sisters' teasing. She took her by the arm while running to the front doors. Once Tsubomi let her go, Hanabira let out a soft chuckle.

"Onee-san, you know I was just being silly, you'll be fine!"

Hanabira knew how shy Tsubomi was and saw she trying her best to be outgoing for her first day at a new school. Though as close as they were, Hanabira couldn't help but poke fun at her every now and then.

"Really?!"

A smirk crossed Hanabira's face as she poked Tsubomi on the forehead.

"Of course! As long as there's no one in our class that saw you talking to the clover."

Hanabira slightly stuck her tongue out as she ran into the school, with Tsubomi right behind her.

"Aww, Hanabira, you're so mean!"

A little while later, the school bell rang while the two of them stood out in the hallway, one calmer than the other. Hanabira looked over at her sister, and frowned as she saw Tsubomi turn pale at the sounds of the students talking in the classroom.

(Onee-san...)

So many thoughts were running through Tsubomi's head at the moment, wondering about what would happen when she walked through the door.

(What if I can't do it? What if... I can't change and I'm stuck being like this forever? Will they even like me? I hope so...)

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned her head and saw Hanabira giving her a look of comfort.

"If things get bad, remember I'm here with you."

Tsubomi's eyes softened and was about to respond, when the teacher started talking, and the nervousness returned.

"Before we start class today, I want to introduce two new friends. Hanasaki-san, both of you come on in."

"Okay!"

"O-okay!" (It's now or never! The time to say goodbye to my shy past!)

Hanabira slid open the door and began to walk in, as Tsubomi closed the door, and trailed in behind her with a look of determination on her face while standing next to Hanabira.

"Hanasaki-san, please write your names on the blackboard and do a self-introduction."

They nodded their heads and began to write, with Tsubomi reaching high up on the board to write, but shrank back down at the last second while Hanabira sighed and continued to write her name down.

Tsubomi finished first and then took a deep breath while turning around and facing the class. (Be brave and speak in a loud voice...)

"N-nice to m-"

"Sensei!"

Tsubomi was quickly interrupted by a loud voice coming from the back of the class. The sisters turned to see a girl with shoulder length blue hair standing up with her hand in the air.

"Her writing is too small! I can't see it!"

Tsubomi looked at her name and felt sad again while Hanabira started to get angry. (Clover-san, maybe I'm stuck like this after-all...")

While moping, the teacher erased Tsubomi's name from the board.

"Hanasaki, please write it again."

Smiling softly at Tsubomi while she wrote her name small again, the teacher turned her attention to Hanabira.

"Would you like to speak now?"

"Eh? Um...well..."

Hanabira shifted and motioned over to Tsubomi who looked completely embarrassed.

"I-I just transferred here today. I'm Hanasaki Tsubomi. My hobbies are..."

She was once again interrupted as the girl put her hand up to her ear, making Tsubomi depressed and Hanabira angry.

"Hanasaki-san's voice is reserved, too!"

The teacher looked at her and sighed. Tsubomi was about to give up hope when she heard the voice of her sister.

"My name is Hanasaki Hanabira, and this is my Onee-san...Hanasaki Tsubomi!"

The class was quiet as the girl who had been silent up to this point was speaking in such a loud voice.

"Our hobbies are taking care of flowers and reading! We hope to get along with everyone here!"

Hanabira was about to give a look of reassurance to Tsubomi, until she heard the girl once more.

"Wow! The younger sister's voice is so loud and assertive, just like a boy!"

The teacher spoke up once she took notice of Hanabira's heated glare.

"Erika, don't you think that's enough? You're doing more harm than good."

"I see! I just kept talking so...Sorry about that!

She bowed her head as Hanabira scoffed and Tsubomi pouted.

"Hanasaki, is there anything else you want to say?"

The twins looked at each other, and then at the class with slight smiles on their faces.

"Um...Nice to meet all of you!"

It was silent for a second, and then the entire class started clapping, which surprised the sisters.

"Hanasaki-san, nice to meet you both!"

"Let's get along!"

Hanabira looked over to her sister, smiling softly at the hopeful look on her face.

The teacher glanced around the room mumbling to herself.

"Hmm. Where are two empty seats..." she trailed off as Erika quickly stood from her seat with hand raised high in the air.

"Right here Hanasaki Onee-san!"

The hopeful look on her face was immediately replaced with distaste as Tsubomi moved closer to Hanabira's side.

(Beside her!? Why is this happening to me!? Maybe Hanabira will switch with me...)

As if reading her mind Hanabira looked Tsubomi dead in the face with a look that removed that idea from her head. She didn't want to argue with the teacher on the first day, so Tsubomi walked to the back of the classroom while Hanabira headed to her seat, which was next to the door in the third row. Giving a uninterested look to Erika, Tsubomi sat in her seat, already missing her sister's company.

"I'm Kurumi Erika! If you don't understand anything, feel free to ask me!

A nervous twitch made its way to Tsubomi's face, while Erika moved into her personal space.

"Okay..."(I'm not good with people like her,though...)

Hanabira looked over at the situation wishing there was something that she could do to help her sister.

* * *

><p>The day went on quickly, though Tsubomi received a brief scolding from the teacher for talking during class with Erika who didn't get caught. The bell rang a while later and the students began to eat lunch. Hanabira went ahead to the roof of the school while Tsubomi went to the restroom. The breeze was blowing nicely, easing the younger sisters' pent up anger.<p>

(It's the first day and already I don't like someone, what a pain...)

A sigh came out of her mouth as she sat on the bench and stared at the clear blue sky. Hanabira was much like her sister in that she wasn't very good with people like Erika. Try as she might, Hanabira couldn't stand overly loud people and wished she didn't get so angry around them. Lost in her thoughts, Hanabira didn't hear someone walk next to her until their voice brought her back to reality.

"Sorry I'm late!"

The sight of her older sister brought a smile to Hanabira's face while Tsubomi sat down next to her catching her breath.

"Don't worry you're just in time."

"Itadakimasu!"

They started eating while making conversation, mostly about their experience earlier today.

"...and for her to smile while she's making fun of us like that is so...ugh! I swear people like her do stuff like that to piss me off!"

The chopsticks in Hanabira's hand threatened to break as she started to vent her anger before it got out of hand. A sweatdrop formed on Tsubomi's face as she could practically see the fire coming from her sister's body.

"H-Hanabira, calm down.."

Removing the scowl from her face, Hanabira took a deep breath and ate the last fried chicken in her lunch which put a smile back on her face. Shortly after, some of their classmates found and sat with them, and got to know the twins better.

"So have you two ever made yourselves look alike to confuse people?"

Hanabira took a bite of rice while Tsubomi giggled softly.

"We've tried it once or twice, but it only works from a distance since Hanabira's hair is redder than mine."

"Though it's a good thing it doesn't work, I don't want to get in trouble for something I didn't do."

Tsubomi stared at her sister trying her hardest not to say anything.

(If anything _I _should be the one saying that Hanabira, since you're the one who mostly gets in trouble.)

It was true. Though it wasn't on purpose, Hanabira found herself getting in trouble for a number of things: Unfinished chores, homework, and on occasion forgetting important things like buying groceries for dinner. Which gave Tsubomi some form of relief that she and Hanabira weren't too similar in appearance, of course she'd never say it out loud.

"Hey Onee-san."

Tsubomi was called out of her thoughts as she turned her head to see Hanabira with a less than amused look on her face.

"Y-yes?"

"You look as if you're just dying to say something."

"Eh!? N-no, of course not!"

Tsubomi started sweating bullets, and giggling nervously as she was being interrogated under the intimidating stare of her little sister. The tension was soon broken by a couple of chuckles coming from their classmates.

"It must be fun being a twin huh?"

They turned their attention to the other girls with a confused look on their faces, which comically were similar right down to the raised eyebrow.

"What I meant was it's nice to always have someone right by your side all the time; even if you guys fight... right?"

Tsubomi started to giggle while Hanabira scratched her cheek in embarrassment.

"Well when you put it like that, I can't help but start to blush."

They all started laughing when a familiar voice was soon heard.

"Ah! You're right there!"

A frown made it's way to the sisters faces, one out of anger and another out of sadness. Erika made her way over to the group, squeezing in between the twins making them both feel uncomfortable. Looking through all of the lunches present, Erika's eyes lit up once she saw Tsubomi's.

"Oh! Fried Chicken! I'll trade my grilled egg for it."

It was quickly taken out before a word of protest could be spoken. Feeling defeated Tsubomi put her head down.

"I wanted to eat that last..."

Before eating it the bluenette turned her attention to the slight mumbles she just heard from the older twin.

"Huh? What did you say?"

Startled that she was heard, Tsubomi started shaking her head rapidly.

"Nothing..."

"Alright then! Delicious!"

In one bite, the fried chicken was devoured and Hanabira started tapping her foot rapidly, wondering when lunch would be over. The younger sister leaned forward, ready to say something, when Tsubomi sent a signal indicating her to be silent. She leaned back and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to calm down.

(I must be imagining things. There's no way this one person could bother me this much.)

* * *

><p>Soon the day ended with students either going home or attending their club meetings. Both Tsubomi and Hanabira walked down the hallway, feeling mentally exhausted and wanting nothing more than to go home and lay down. A scream of Erika's, coming from a classroom, made both of them jump looking over at the door. Hanabira sighed and started walking out with her sister watching her leave.<p>

"Hanabira?"

"I can only take so much of her in one day, see you at home Onee-san."

Watching her sister get farther away, Tsubomi looked through the door wondering what was going on. 'This couldn't be happening!' Was all that was going through Erika's mind. They were quitting the fashion club and for what? Cram school?! She couldn't believe it, because that meant that she was the only one remaining. Rubbing her head in frustration, Erika tried to find some way to fix this otherwise the club will be demoted to just a gathering. Almost giving up hope, the sight of dark pink hair made Erika exclaim in excitement. She opened the door as fast as could, chasing after Tsubomi, not missing this golden opportunity.

Hanabira stretched out her arms as she made her way home, feeling the breeze that was running through her hair. She knew that was a main reason why her hair was always down; it always soothed her for some reason. Letting all negative feelings vanish Hanabira felt much better, until a cry of 'wait' made her turn around. Seeing her Onee-san running from someone with a look of panic on her face brought the anger back, and seeing that blue hair once more only made it worse. Taking a deep breath, Hanabira made her way over to the two girls.

(How did I get myself into this mess!?) No words would come out of Tsubomi's mouth as Erika continued to explain why she should join the fashion club. Although it was established earlier that the gardening club was Tsubomi's first choice, the bluenette wouldn't hear of it. Tsubomi started to think that nothing would get her out of this situation, and began to give in until a sharp pull on the back of her uniform got her out of Erika's grasp. She was dazed and confused then she saw long dark red hair going forward, and started feeling nervous.

Dark red eyes met dark blue ones as Hanabira stared Erika down, doing her best not to draw a crowd.

"She said she wasn't interested! Don't go around deciding things for other people! If I see you hassling my Onee-san again, I'll be really pissed off!"

It was silent as the two of them made eye contact for what seemed like hours until Hanabira broke the stare by turning around and grabbing Tsubomi's hand making their way to the house.

Nervous was in a word describing how Tsubomi felt at the moment, glancing over at Hanabira she hoped that she didn't notice Erika was walking right behind them.

"Onee-san."

A look over at Hanabira made that previous hope disappear.

"Y-yes?"

"Tell me. Was I in anyway vague about what I said earlier?"

The tone of her sister was low and maybe even dangerous. A slight squeeze of Hanabira's hand made the younger twin snap out of what was on her mind.

"Don't do something you'll regret Hanabira..."

Tsubomi trailed off, thinking about the last time she got like this back in Kamakura. A boy in their class would constantly tease Tsubomi because of her shyness. Although Hanabira gave him a warning, he continued his antics and one day made Tsubomi cry. Losing her patience, Hanabira snapped and gave him a punch right in the jaw. Though there were no permanent injuries, the younger twin was suspended for a week for that action. Ever since that day Tsubomi had made sure that it wouldn't happen again by keeping her sister calm at all times. She was praying that it wouldn't happen at this very moment. She held her breath as her twin turned around and faced Erika. Though they were both shocked when she continued on walking past them, she faced them both and pointed in the direction she was walking.

"My house is this way."

"Oh."

"I see..."

The rest of the walk was quiet as the Hanasaki twins wondered exactly where her house was, they walked down the stairs leading to their home. Erika twirled around and pointed to building called 'Fairy Drop' with a huge smile on her face.

"My house is right here!"

Tsubomi let out a cry of shock while Hanabira massaged her temples and headed for her house.

"I suddenly have a headache..."she mumbled as her mother who was watering the plants saw her and smiled.

"Welcome home Hanabira."

"Hi mom..."

"I need you to do me a favor, I ran out of some ingredients for dinner tonight, could you go to the store and get them for me?"

"Huh? Oh sure."

"I'll write the list out for you later, but please don't forget this time. I'm sure everyone wants to eat tonight."

Hanabira laughed nervously as she made her way towards her room, missing out on Erika introducing herself as Tsubomi's new friend. Erika's invite to her house was quickly turned down by Tsubomi, who mumbled her desire to be more outgoing, which got Erika fired up again.

"Eh?! You want to change, huh? Well why didn't you say so?! I'll change you completely!"

Ignoring Tsubomi's protests, Erika grabbed her and ran as fast as she could to her house to get started on the transformation process. She burst through the door and ran up the stairs to a dressing room, closing the curtains behind her. Erika sat Tsubomi in front of the mirror and started to ponder for a while.

"Hmm... Where to start? I know! Your glasses!"

They were removed from Tsubomi's face and she started to speak up.

"W-wait a minute!"

"Oh? You can't see without them?"

"W-well not really. I can see without them but-"

"Then off they go!"

Erika put the glasses on her face for humor purposes and got to work on Tsubomi's hair. She took the flower scrunchie out of Tsubomi's hair and let it fall straight down.

"This won't do...You need your own unique style..."

Tsubomi looked in the mirror while Erika was talking to herself, feeling rather sad seeing herself in her sister's usual hair style.

(I couldn't pull off this look anyway...A elegant girl...that's something that Hanabira can pull off better than me..)

Though when Tsubomi came from her thoughts she saw her hair was now in two low ponytails, and was amazed at how different she looked. Erika handed her a pink dress which Tsubomi thought was rather cute. It was held up to her body and a feeling of hope came to Tsubomi making a huge smile come to her face.

(I...That's me? I can't believe it...)

"Well how do you like it? I made this dress myself Tsubomi, so consider it a gift."

Tsubomi snapped out of her trance and stood up grabbing her bag, with the dress in her arm.

"That's enough now!"

"What's the problem? I thought you wanted to change?"

"You misunderstood me! I want to change my personality not my looks! W-we aren't even friends, so...so just leave me alone already!"

Tsubomi handed the dress back to Erika who wouldn't take it back.

"No! I told you it's a gift!"

There was a short pause and Tsubomi ran out the door to her home.

"Hey! What's your problem! I just wanted to help you change.."

"That was your fault Erika."

Hearing her name Erika turned around and saw an older girl standing in the doorway leading to her house.

"Momo-nee"

"You always blurt out what you're thinking in the moment. It's a bad habit."

Erika glared at her older sister and walked past her in an angry huff.

"This has nothing to do with you Momo-nee! Leave me alone!"

"You sure aren't honest with yourself."

Making her way to her room, Erika felt herself getting angrier with each step she took.

(Well so sorry I'm not honest with myself! I can't be like my beautiful and popular Momo-nee! Added to the fact that she's a high school model...compared to her I'm just...)

Erika burst into her room and laid face down on her bed, sitting up when she heard a sliding door opening. She looked over and saw Tsubomi watering some flowers and then went back inside when they made eye contact, which made Erika feel even worse. Tsubomi looked at the dress she was given and laid on her bed feeling a little guilty.

(Maybe I was too harsh back there… Will I really be able to change?)

As Tsubomi started thinking to herself, two fairies were flying high above the house.

"I can sense the presence of a Desert Apostle!"

"We need to hurry and find Cure Flower!"

* * *

><p>Once again the dream of Cure Moonlight came back to Tsubomi as the mysterious voice was heard much louder this time. '<em>I'm sorry…If I wasn't so weak then this wouldn't have happened…I'm so sorry'<em> Tsubomi woke up and looked around realizing she was in her room and hopped up from her bed. She slipped on the dress she got from Erika and made her way outside, bumping into Hanabira; who had changed into a red sundress in the process.

"Ow~ Onee-san watch where you're going!"

"Oh sorry Hanabira."

"Where are you headed in such a hurry?"

"I just wanted to look around outside that's all…You want to come with me?"

"Well I have to stop by the store, but sure!"

As they made their way downstairs, Hanabira received the shopping list from their mother and placed it in her pocket. A short while had passed until they climbed a hill near the park and took in the sight below, while feeling the nice breeze.

"Oh wow it's beautiful up here!" Hanabira stated in awe at the sight of all the flowers, not noticing that Tsubomi had spaced out for a minute.

(Cure Moonlight. The legendary warrior, Pretty Cure. It's only a dream, but why do I feel so hung up about it?)

"Hey Onee-san." Tsubomi snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at Hanabira who looked rather curious.

"What is it?"

"That dress you're wearing…where'd you get it from?"

Tsubomi froze in pace forgetting that she was wearing the dress Erika gave her, and tried to come up with something to tell her little sister.

"Umm...it's a…well"

Before Hanabira had a chance to question her sister's strange actions a bright light shone from the sky made them both look up. The two fairies from earlier came falling from the sky directly towards the twins, hitting them both square in the face.

"Ow that hurt~." Hanabira rubbed her face in pain as Tsubomi fell to the ground staring at the fairies in shock.

"What? What's going on, what are you?!"

The pink one jumped up and clung on to Tsubomi, while the blue fairy flew on Hanabira's head.

"A bad person is chasing us!"

"Save us!"

Tsubomi hopped up and ran next to Hanabira who was also freaking out.

"T-they talk! These dolls are talking!"

"This can't be happening I must have fallen asleep! Though I can't be sleep because I have to-Ahh! "

Hanabira let out a cry and started running down the hill leaving Tsubomi alone with a confused look on her face.

"Hanabira where are you going?" Said girl turned around while jogging in place.

"I forgot that I have to get the ingredients for dinner tonight! Mom's going to kill me if I go home empty-handed!"

"I'll go with you!"

"Don't worry I'll be finished in no time! Just stay here with the talking dolls!"

Before Tsubomi had a chance to protest, Hanabira was already running as fast as she could not paying attention to a woman in yellow walking past her.

"What a strange girl..." The pink fairy said to herself as the blue fairy flew up in annoyance.

"There's no time for this!" Both fairies flew in Tsubomi's dress causing her to start laughing uncontrollably.

"H-hey stop t-that…it tickles."

"Hey, young lady~."

Tsubomi stopped laughing and turned around to see a woman with auburn hair wearing a yellow tank top and skirt walking toward her.

"Did you see any fairies fly through here?"

Shaking her head furiously, Tsubomi held said fairies in place which gave the appearance of her having rather large assets. The mysterious woman stared hard at Tsubomi's chest before scoffing and walking off. Once she was out of hearing range, Tsubomi began to talk to the fairies.

"Who was that mysterious person?"

"That's Sasorina, a member of the Desert Apostles; bad people who steal the flowers inside people's hearts. The blue fairy explained.

"By the way I'm Shypre." The pink fairy stated.

"And I'm Coffret."

"Ah. I'm Tsubomi Hanasaki nice to meet you."

"Then Tsubomi, take us to Cure Flower!"

"Ok- wait like this?!"

Meanwhile in the park nearby, Erika was sitting alone feeling rather miserable until she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hey young lady, have you seen any fairies?"

Erika looked back at Sasorina in shock.

"Ah! A weird person!"

Sasorina deadpanned at Erika, not amused at being labeled a 'weird person'.

"What a rude kid." Her eyes began to glow yellow as she saw a group of pink flowers, one that was wilting and turning red.

(Perfect her heart flower is wilting.)

Sasorina started walking towards Erika just as Tsubomi arrived seeing the situation at the top of the stairs leading to the park.

"E-Erika-san!"

"Come out, heart flower!"

A bright yellow light came from Sasorina's hand and hit Erika from below turning her into a crystal. Tsubomi watched the scene unfold as Shypre and Coffret came from under her shirt and saw what happened.

"Oh no she took her heart flower!"

Sasorina grabbed the ball that was attached to the crystal and threw it behind her.

"I don't need this useless thing."

Coffret picked the ball up and showed it to Tsubomi, who saw Erika in it curled up in a ball and shaking.

"Erika-san!"

"This all happened because her heart flower was stolen!"

Shypre flew up next to Tsubomi with her face full of worry.

"If we don't get her heart flower back from Sasorina, then she'll stay like this forever!"

Tsubomi frowned at this news and marched up to Sasorina from behind.

"E-excuse me! Please give me back that heart flower!"

Sasorina turned towards Tsubomi, while Shypre and Coffret hid behind her back.

"Ah, you're that girl from earlier." She noticed the fairies and a smirk came across her face.

"So you had the fairies inside you the whole time."

Sasorina looked around the park ground and smiled when she noticed a doll lying next to her.

"That'll do just fine. Desertrian! Come out!"

She combined the crystal and doll which created a giant doll in its place. The doll raised its arms up and began to chase the three of them while they were running away. Sasorina watched in amusement as the Desertrian continued to chase them until they were cornered in front of two tubes.

"It-It's all over!" (Hanabira I wish you hadn't run off and left me.) Tsubomi fell to her knees and began to cry until she heard the Desertrian talk.

"I hate Momo-nee! She's just a bit better looking, a bit more stylish, and she's so full of herself I hate it!" The giant doll struck its arm down narrowly missing Tsubomi who hid in one of the tubes, bracing herself as it started to continually hit the tube over and over.

"What is it saying all of a sudden?"

"It's the cry of frustration from that girl's heart flower." Shypre explained.

Tsubomi looked at the sad form of Erika and began to feel sad herself.

"Erika-san..." They all flinched as the Desertrian continued its onslaught to get them out.

"I'm trying my best too! But I'll never be as beautiful as Momo-nee, no matter how hard I try! I'm so jealous! I wish I was an only child!"

"If that's truly Erika-san's worries…" Tsubomi held Shypre and Coffret close to her, while wondering how she was going to fix this problem.

"If this goes on any longer her heart flower will wilt, making the Heart Tree weaker!"

Tsubomi stared at Shypre in shock not believing what she just heard.

"The Heart Tree?"

"Do you know about the Heart Tree?"

"I've heard that term a lot inside my dreams."

Both Shypre and Coffret pulled themselves from Tsubomi's hold and looked at her in amazement.

"Don't tell me…"

"This girl is…"

Before they could finish their statements they noticed the Desertarian sticking its hand inside and ran out before it could grab them.

"The fun and game are over."

They looked up at Sasorina who was leaning on the rail of a slide with a confident smirk on her face.

"Now, hand over the Heart Perfume."

Shypre and Coffret glared at Sasorina not moving an inch.

"The Heart Perfume belongs to the legendary Pretty Cure!"

"We won't hand it over to the Desert Apostles!"

The Desertarian stood up and faced them, continuing to cry out.

"I hate Momo-nee!"

"Erika-san…"

"How pointless."

They glared at Sasorina who looked at the Desertarian with annoyance on her face.

"Stop saying such useless things and go capture those fairies!"

"They're not pointless or useless!"

Sasorina looked at Tsubomi, who stood up with anger written on her face.

"You used Erika-san's worries to wreck all this havoc. That's unforgivable! I-I've had enough!"

As those words left Tsubomi's lips the heart on Shypre's chest began to glow a bright pink which caught everyone's attention.

"What's this?" Shypre exclaimed.

"The Heart Perfume is reacting to Tsubomi's heart!" Coffret stated in awe.

"Then let's give Cure Moonlight's desire to Tsubomi!"

Shypre shot out a pink light towards Tsubomi that turned into a Heart Perfume, and fell into her hands.

"Cure Moonlight's desire?"

"It's a transformation item!" Tsubomi looked bewildered at this information.

"Transformation?"

Yes! With it you can turn into the legendary warrior, Pretty Cure!"

"Pretty Cure?"

"Put all your feelings into the Heart Perfume!"

"And say 'Pretty Cure Open My Heart!'" Tsubomi looked between the two of them feeling doubt come to her mind.

"Umm…"

"Who cares just say it!" They shouted, impatient at her hesitation.

"Okay! I really don't understand this, but…"

Tsubomi raised the Heart Perfume and put all of her feelings into it, which were transferred to Shypre. A bright pink light surrounded her as her outfit was replaced by a long pink dress.

"Seed of Pretty Cure, go!"

A dark pink seed appeared as Tsubomi grabbed it and put it into the Heart Perfume.

"Pretty Cure Open My Heart!"

Power then flowed through Tsubomi's body, as she sprayed the Heart Perfume all over herself.. She then felt her appearance changing, while the pink light that was surrounding her began to disappear.

Standing in Tsubomi's place was a young girl with bright pink hair tied in a high ponytail, wearing a white and pink outfit much to the shock of Sasorina and the Desertarian.

"P-Pretty Cure!?"

"Who's that?"

"What in the- What's with this appearance?!"(I...I feel so different.)

Shypre flew up to her in excitement and landed on her shoulder.

"So cool! I knew this girl was a Pretty Cure!"

"Make up a name quickly!"

"Even though you ask me to…"

Images of cherry blossoms came to her mind as she noticed a cherry blossom tree next to her while her eyes lit up.

"I got it."

She took a fighting pose in front of Sasorina and the Desertarian ready to go.

"I'll definitely save Erika-san! My name is…The flower that spreads throughout the land! Cure Blossom!"


	2. A Weak Pretty Cure! I Feel So Useless

The car ride to Kibougahana was uncomfortable for Tsubomi Hanasaki. Her mind was filled with the dream she just had; Cure Moonlight, though she fought so bravely, lost to Dark Cure: resulting in the Heart Tree being killed. Tsubomi had had this dream multiple times before, but this time was different; a mysterious voice was heard at the end of her dream, and in her own opinion the voice held some regret. (It's that same dream again, and that voice...Why does it sound so sad?)

"Onee-san..."

Tsubomi turned her head from the window to face the person that called her. Staring at her was a reflection of herself: her twin, Hanabira Hanasaki. Her brows creased with worry, the younger of the Hanasaki twins – though only by a minute – looked at her sister in earnest. It was then that Tsubomi realized she had been somberly looking at the passing scenery ever since her eyes had fluttered open from their slumber.

"Are you okay? You've been in a daze for a while now."

Tsubomi lowered her head, feeling guilty for making her little sister worry about her. "I-It's nothing, don't worry. I'm fine, really."

Hanabira looked at her, sighing as she leaned back in her seat, watching the scenery pass. "If you say so..."

Tsubomi felt like crying. Even though Hanabira agreed with her, Tsubomi could tell that she was hurt, and felt horrible about lying to her. (If I wasn't so shy, then I could tell her what's bothering me...) Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks, until she felt something on her hand. Looking down, Tsubomi noticed Hanabira's hand clutching her own, a slight smile on her face.

"Onee-san, you're such a crybaby."

Tsubomi squeezed her hand as she lowered her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

There was no more need for conversation, as the two shared a mutual, unspoken understanding. The rest of the trip was silent, the twins' hands firmly interlocked together to give strength to one another. As the family reached their destination, Tsubomi and Hanabira's eyes brightened up at the sight of an elderly woman standing outside of a flower shop with a smile on her face. Hanabira was the first to let go of her sister's hand, quickly jumping out of the car after it had stopped, Tsubomi trailing behind her.

"Grandma!"

"H-hey Hanabira wait for me!"

Tsubomi ran after her sister, and their parents watched in amusement while pulling the luggage out of the car. The girls embraced their grandma lovingly as she returned the favor in full.

"Tsubomi, Hanabira, welcome to Kibougahana."

Excitedly, the twins gazed upon their new house, smiling at each other. Later that night, Tsubomi sat in her new room, thinking about the car ride from earlier, and felt the guilt building up inside her again. (I-I need to tell Hanabira the truth. We've moved to a new town, so it's a chance for me to be a new person, one that's more outgoing. I need to start now, beginning with my sister.)

Tsubomi got up and made her way towards Hanabira's room, but froze when she reached the door. (She wouldn't mind if I came in right? Though she's probably asleep...No! I have to do this! I have to!) Taking a deep breath, she knocked softly on the door.

"Hanabira?"

She pressed her ear to the door and heard soft humming. Tsubomi walked in quietly, noticing that Hanabira was lying in bed with headphones in her ears. Hanabira felt her sister enter, eyes moving from their fixation on the ceiling to Tsubomi.

"Hey, Onee-san."

She took the headphones out and sat up in the bed.

"What are you doing up? You're usually asleep by now."

Tsubomi shook her head and gripped the bottom of her nightgown.

"Hanabira, I want to talk about earlier today..."

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"The truth...what was bothering me was..the truth is I-"

"You don't have to do this."

"Eh?"

Hanabira sighed, shifting so that she sat on the edge of the bed, and made direct eye contact with Tsubomi.

"Look Onee-san I know you're shy, and I'm not bothered by it in the least bit. What I'm trying to say is that you don't have to tell me everything, and you can keep some secrets from me.

"I-I really want to tell you though."

"Are you sure? You seem hesitant to do so. It's all right I don't mind if you don't want to. As long as you're okay I'm fine."

"But I thought you were hurt since I didn't tell you anything."

Hanabira's eyes widened in realization, then her expression softened as she got up from the bed, pulling Tsubomi into her embrace.

"Oh Onee-san I wasn't hurt at all...well maybe a little, but nothing for you to get sad about. Once I saw you about to cry, I realized that I can't expect you to tell me every single detail about what's going on with you. I still love you and nothing is going to change that."

"H-Hanabira..."

Tsubomi's eyes started to water as Hanabira gave her a weird look.

"Are you about to cry? You really are a crybaby Onee-san."

"I am not!"

They both started to laugh until the door to Hanabira's room opened and their mother stepped in.

"It sounds like you two are having fun in here, but it's time for you to go to sleep. Remember you both start your first day at Myoudou Academy tomorrow."

"Okay mom!"

"Goodnight mom, see you in the morning!"

"Goodnight you two, sleep well."

The door closed and Hanabira made her way back to her bed.

"Well then, good night, Onee-san."

"Um...Hanabira can I sleep with you tonight?"

A sly grin appeared on Hanabira's face as Tsubomi tilted her head in confusion.

"My, my, Onee-san, I didn't know that was the real reason you wanted to come in here."

"What are you talking about?"

Hanabira just smiled as the realization hit Tsubomi and her face turned beet red.

"H-Hanabira, that's not funny! We're related!"

A smirk made it's way onto the younger sisters face as she hopped out of the bed, and started playing with Tsubomi's hair.

"So if we weren't related, what would happen in here tonight Tsubo-chan~."

The red on Tsubomi's face increased while she pouted at her little sister who started laughing.

"Oh, I'm just teasing. Though in all seriousness you could have phrased that better..."

"Hanabira."

Tsubomi's voice held a trace of annoyance as Hanabira held up her hands in defense.

"It's just harmless fun! Relax."

Tsubomi sighed and begun to walk out.

"Wait! I'm sorry. Come on, you can sleep in here tonight."

Hanabira moved over to the other side of the bed while Tsubomi crawled in afterwards and looked at her sister.

"D-don't look at me like that! I said sorry; please forgive me, oh mistress of anger."

Tsubomi just giggled as she grabbed the pillow behind her and hit Hanabira on the head. She then laid down, getting comfortable.

"All is forgiven now."

Hanabira pouted at her sister, but then smiled and followed suit after turning off the light.

A while later, Tsubomi turned to face Hanabira with a soft smile on her face.

"Good night, Hanabira."

The younger sister, already on her way to dreamland, mumbled back softly.

"Good night, Onee-san."

* * *

><p>The morning soon arrived as the twins made their way onto the school grounds. Tsubomi was bursting with excitement running ahead with Hanabira close behind.<p>

"Hanabira, hurry up!"

"What for? We've got time before the bell rings..."

A slight blush of embarrassment appeared on Tsubomi's face as she started to slow down. (I know that, but at the same time I want to hurry and get to our class so the intro can be over and done with. Today will be the day that I say goodbye to my introverted self and be more outgoing!)

Tsubomi took in the surroundings of her new school, vastly overcome with happiness,and then her attention was drawn to a small patch of flowers to her left. Her face brightened up as she saw a four-leaf clover hiding amongst the flowers.

"Hanabira, look! A four-leaf clover! In flower language, it means good luck."

The younger sibling smiled in amusement at her sister's enthusiasm while Tsubomi lightly touched the clover and began to pray.

(Four-leaved clover, please grant me my wish.)

Hanabira took notice of the students that were walking by, and began looking slightly nervous when they stopped walking. She walked over to her sister to bring it to her attention when Tsubomi stood up.

"Okay! Here I go! Yeah!"

Tsubomi began to feel more confident as she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Onee-san you might want to turn around..."

The students started chuckling and kept walking when Tsubomi turned around. A huge blush of embarrassment came across Tsubomi's face, while Hanabira just shook her head.

"So, are you trying for a new persona here Onee-san?"

Tsubomi pouted at her sisters' teasing. She took her by the arm while running to the front doors. Once Tsubomi let her go, Hanabira let out a soft chuckle.

"Onee-san, you know I was just being silly, you'll be fine!"

Hanabira knew how shy Tsubomi was and saw she trying her best to be outgoing for her first day at a new school. Though as close as they were, Hanabira couldn't help but poke fun at her every now and then.

"Really?!"

A smirk crossed Hanabira's face as she poked Tsubomi on the forehead.

"Of course! As long as there's no one in our class that saw you talking to the clover."

Hanabira slightly stuck her tongue out as she ran into the school, with Tsubomi right behind her.

"Aww, Hanabira, you're so mean!"

A little while later, the school bell rang while the two of them stood out in the hallway, one calmer than the other. Hanabira looked over at her sister, and frowned as she saw Tsubomi turn pale at the sounds of the students talking in the classroom.

(Onee-san...)

So many thoughts were running through Tsubomi's head at the moment, wondering about what would happen when she walked through the door.

(What if I can't do it? What if... I can't change and I'm stuck being like this forever? Will they even like me? I hope so...)

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned her head and saw Hanabira giving her a look of comfort.

"If things get bad, remember I'm here with you."

Tsubomi's eyes softened and was about to respond, when the teacher started talking, and the nervousness returned.

"Before we start class today, I want to introduce two new friends. Hanasaki-san, both of you come on in."

"Okay!"

"O-okay!" (It's now or never! The time to say goodbye to my shy past!)

Hanabira slid open the door and began to walk in, as Tsubomi closed the door, and trailed in behind her with a look of determination on her face while standing next to Hanabira.

"Hanasaki-san, please write your names on the blackboard and do a self-introduction."

They nodded their heads and began to write, with Tsubomi reaching high up on the board to write, but shrank back down at the last second while Hanabira sighed and continued to write her name down.

Tsubomi finished first and then took a deep breath while turning around and facing the class. (Be brave and speak in a loud voice...)

"N-nice to m-"

"Sensei!"

Tsubomi was quickly interrupted by a loud voice coming from the back of the class. The sisters turned to see a girl with shoulder length blue hair standing up with her hand in the air.

"Her writing is too small! I can't see it!"

Tsubomi looked at her name and felt sad again while Hanabira started to get angry. (Clover-san, maybe I'm stuck like this after-all...")

While moping, the teacher erased Tsubomi's name from the board.

"Hanasaki, please write it again."

Smiling softly at Tsubomi while she wrote her name small again, the teacher turned her attention to Hanabira.

"Would you like to speak now?"

"Eh? Um...well..."

Hanabira shifted and motioned over to Tsubomi who looked completely embarrassed.

"I-I just transferred here today. I'm Hanasaki Tsubomi. My hobbies are..."

She was once again interrupted as the girl put her hand up to her ear, making Tsubomi depressed and Hanabira angry.

"Hanasaki-san's voice is reserved, too!"

The teacher looked at her and sighed. Tsubomi was about to give up hope when she heard the voice of her sister.

"My name is Hanasaki Hanabira, and this is my Onee-san...Hanasaki Tsubomi!"

The class was quiet as the girl who had been silent up to this point was speaking in such a loud voice.

"Our hobbies are taking care of flowers and reading! We hope to get along with everyone here!"

Hanabira was about to give a look of reassurance to Tsubomi, until she heard the girl once more.

"Wow! The younger sister's voice is so loud and assertive, just like a boy!"

The teacher spoke up once she took notice of Hanabira's heated glare.

"Erika, don't you think that's enough? You're doing more harm than good."

"I see! I just kept talking so...Sorry about that!

She bowed her head as Hanabira scoffed and Tsubomi pouted.

"Hanasaki, is there anything else you want to say?"

The twins looked at each other, and then at the class with slight smiles on their faces.

"Um...Nice to meet all of you!"

It was silent for a second, and then the entire class started clapping, which surprised the sisters.

"Hanasaki-san, nice to meet you both!"

"Let's get along!"

Hanabira looked over to her sister, smiling softly at the hopeful look on her face.

The teacher glanced around the room mumbling to herself.

"Hmm. Where are two empty seats..." she trailed off as Erika quickly stood from her seat with hand raised high in the air.

"Right here Hanasaki Onee-san!"

The hopeful look on her face was immediately replaced with distaste as Tsubomi moved closer to Hanabira's side.

(Beside her!? Why is this happening to me!? Maybe Hanabira will switch with me...)

As if reading her mind Hanabira looked Tsubomi dead in the face with a look that removed that idea from her head. She didn't want to argue with the teacher on the first day, so Tsubomi walked to the back of the classroom while Hanabira headed to her seat, which was next to the door in the third row. Giving a uninterested look to Erika, Tsubomi sat in her seat, already missing her sister's company.

"I'm Kurumi Erika! If you don't understand anything, feel free to ask me!

A nervous twitch made its way to Tsubomi's face, while Erika moved into her personal space.

"Okay..."(I'm not good with people like her,though...)

Hanabira looked over at the situation wishing there was something that she could do to help her sister.

* * *

><p>The day went on quickly, though Tsubomi received a brief scolding from the teacher for talking during class with Erika who didn't get caught. The bell rang a while later and the students began to eat lunch. Hanabira went ahead to the roof of the school while Tsubomi went to the restroom. The breeze was blowing nicely, easing the younger sisters' pent up anger.<p>

(It's the first day and already I don't like someone, what a pain...)

A sigh came out of her mouth as she sat on the bench and stared at the clear blue sky. Hanabira was much like her sister in that she wasn't very good with people like Erika. Try as she might, Hanabira couldn't stand overly loud people and wished she didn't get so angry around them. Lost in her thoughts, Hanabira didn't hear someone walk next to her until their voice brought her back to reality.

"Sorry I'm late!"

The sight of her older sister brought a smile to Hanabira's face while Tsubomi sat down next to her catching her breath.

"Don't worry you're just in time."

"Itadakimasu!"

They started eating while making conversation, mostly about their experience earlier today.

"...and for her to smile while she's making fun of us like that is so...ugh! I swear people like her do stuff like that to piss me off!"

The chopsticks in Hanabira's hand threatened to break as she started to vent her anger before it got out of hand. A sweatdrop formed on Tsubomi's face as she could practically see the fire coming from her sister's body.

"H-Hanabira, calm down.."

Removing the scowl from her face, Hanabira took a deep breath and ate the last fried chicken in her lunch which put a smile back on her face. Shortly after, some of their classmates found and sat with them, and got to know the twins better.

"So have you two ever made yourselves look alike to confuse people?"

Hanabira took a bite of rice while Tsubomi giggled softly.

"We've tried it once or twice, but it only works from a distance since Hanabira's hair is redder than mine."

"Though it's a good thing it doesn't work, I don't want to get in trouble for something I didn't do."

Tsubomi stared at her sister trying her hardest not to say anything.

(If anything _I _should be the one saying that Hanabira, since you're the one who mostly gets in trouble.)

It was true. Though it wasn't on purpose, Hanabira found herself getting in trouble for a number of things: Unfinished chores, homework, and on occasion forgetting important things like buying groceries for dinner. Which gave Tsubomi some form of relief that she and Hanabira weren't too similar in appearance, of course she'd never say it out loud.

"Hey Onee-san."

Tsubomi was called out of her thoughts as she turned her head to see Hanabira with a less than amused look on her face.

"Y-yes?"

"You look as if you're just dying to say something."

"Eh!? N-no, of course not!"

Tsubomi started sweating bullets, and giggling nervously as she was being interrogated under the intimidating stare of her little sister. The tension was soon broken by a couple of chuckles coming from their classmates.

"It must be fun being a twin huh?"

They turned their attention to the other girls with a confused look on their faces, which comically were similar right down to the raised eyebrow.

"What I meant was it's nice to always have someone right by your side all the time; even if you guys fight... right?"

Tsubomi started to giggle while Hanabira scratched her cheek in embarrassment.

"Well when you put it like that, I can't help but start to blush."

They all started laughing when a familiar voice was soon heard.

"Ah! You're right there!"

A frown made it's way to the sisters faces, one out of anger and another out of sadness. Erika made her way over to the group, squeezing in between the twins making them both feel uncomfortable. Looking through all of the lunches present, Erika's eyes lit up once she saw Tsubomi's.

"Oh! Fried Chicken! I'll trade my grilled egg for it."

It was quickly taken out before a word of protest could be spoken. Feeling defeated Tsubomi put her head down.

"I wanted to eat that last..."

Before eating it the bluenette turned her attention to the slight mumbles she just heard from the older twin.

"Huh? What did you say?"

Startled that she was heard, Tsubomi started shaking her head rapidly.

"Nothing..."

"Alright then! Delicious!"

In one bite, the fried chicken was devoured and Hanabira started tapping her foot rapidly, wondering when lunch would be over. The younger sister leaned forward, ready to say something, when Tsubomi sent a signal indicating her to be silent. She leaned back and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to calm down.

(I must be imagining things. There's no way this one person could bother me this much.)

* * *

><p>Soon the day ended with students either going home or attending their club meetings. Both Tsubomi and Hanabira walked down the hallway, feeling mentally exhausted and wanting nothing more than to go home and lay down. A scream of Erika's, coming from a classroom, made both of them jump looking over at the door. Hanabira sighed and started walking out with her sister watching her leave.<p>

"Hanabira?"

"I can only take so much of her in one day, see you at home Onee-san."

Watching her sister get farther away, Tsubomi looked through the door wondering what was going on. 'This couldn't be happening!' Was all that was going through Erika's mind. They were quitting the fashion club and for what? Cram school?! She couldn't believe it, because that meant that she was the only one remaining. Rubbing her head in frustration, Erika tried to find some way to fix this otherwise the club will be demoted to just a gathering. Almost giving up hope, the sight of dark pink hair made Erika exclaim in excitement. She opened the door as fast as could, chasing after Tsubomi, not missing this golden opportunity.

Hanabira stretched out her arms as she made her way home, feeling the breeze that was running through her hair. She knew that was a main reason why her hair was always down; it always soothed her for some reason. Letting all negative feelings vanish Hanabira felt much better, until a cry of 'wait' made her turn around. Seeing her Onee-san running from someone with a look of panic on her face brought the anger back, and seeing that blue hair once more only made it worse. Taking a deep breath, Hanabira made her way over to the two girls.

(How did I get myself into this mess!?) No words would come out of Tsubomi's mouth as Erika continued to explain why she should join the fashion club. Although it was established earlier that the gardening club was Tsubomi's first choice, the bluenette wouldn't hear of it. Tsubomi started to think that nothing would get her out of this situation, and began to give in until a sharp pull on the back of her uniform got her out of Erika's grasp. She was dazed and confused then she saw long dark red hair going forward, and started feeling nervous.

Dark red eyes met dark blue ones as Hanabira stared Erika down, doing her best not to draw a crowd.

"She said she wasn't interested! Don't go around deciding things for other people! If I see you hassling my Onee-san again, I'll be really pissed off!"

It was silent as the two of them made eye contact for what seemed like hours until Hanabira broke the stare by turning around and grabbing Tsubomi's hand making their way to the house.

Nervous was in a word describing how Tsubomi felt at the moment, glancing over at Hanabira she hoped that she didn't notice Erika was walking right behind them.

"Onee-san."

A look over at Hanabira made that previous hope disappear.

"Y-yes?"

"Tell me. Was I in anyway vague about what I said earlier?"

The tone of her sister was low and maybe even dangerous. A slight squeeze of Hanabira's hand made the younger twin snap out of what was on her mind.

"Don't do something you'll regret Hanabira..."

Tsubomi trailed off, thinking about the last time she got like this back in Kamakura. A boy in their class would constantly tease Tsubomi because of her shyness. Although Hanabira gave him a warning, he continued his antics and one day made Tsubomi cry. Losing her patience, Hanabira snapped and gave him a punch right in the jaw. Though there were no permanent injuries, the younger twin was suspended for a week for that action. Ever since that day Tsubomi had made sure that it wouldn't happen again by keeping her sister calm at all times. She was praying that it wouldn't happen at this very moment. She held her breath as her twin turned around and faced Erika. Though they were both shocked when she continued on walking past them, she faced them both and pointed in the direction she was walking.

"My house is this way."

"Oh."

"I see..."

The rest of the walk was quiet as the Hanasaki twins wondered exactly where her house was, they walked down the stairs leading to their home. Erika twirled around and pointed to building called 'Fairy Drop' with a huge smile on her face.

"My house is right here!"

Tsubomi let out a cry of shock while Hanabira massaged her temples and headed for her house.

"I suddenly have a headache..."she mumbled as her mother who was watering the plants saw her and smiled.

"Welcome home Hanabira."

"Hi mom..."

"I need you to do me a favor, I ran out of some ingredients for dinner tonight, could you go to the store and get them for me?"

"Huh? Oh sure."

"I'll write the list out for you later, but please don't forget this time. I'm sure everyone wants to eat tonight."

Hanabira laughed nervously as she made her way towards her room, missing out on Erika introducing herself as Tsubomi's new friend. Erika's invite to her house was quickly turned down by Tsubomi, who mumbled her desire to be more outgoing, which got Erika fired up again.

"Eh?! You want to change, huh? Well why didn't you say so?! I'll change you completely!"

Ignoring Tsubomi's protests, Erika grabbed her and ran as fast as she could to her house to get started on the transformation process. She burst through the door and ran up the stairs to a dressing room, closing the curtains behind her. Erika sat Tsubomi in front of the mirror and started to ponder for a while.

"Hmm... Where to start? I know! Your glasses!"

They were removed from Tsubomi's face and she started to speak up.

"W-wait a minute!"

"Oh? You can't see without them?"

"W-well not really. I can see without them but-"

"Then off they go!"

Erika put the glasses on her face for humor purposes and got to work on Tsubomi's hair. She took the flower scrunchie out of Tsubomi's hair and let it fall straight down.

"This won't do...You need your own unique style..."

Tsubomi looked in the mirror while Erika was talking to herself, feeling rather sad seeing herself in her sister's usual hair style.

(I couldn't pull off this look anyway...A elegant girl...that's something that Hanabira can pull off better than me..)

Though when Tsubomi came from her thoughts she saw her hair was now in two low ponytails, and was amazed at how different she looked. Erika handed her a pink dress which Tsubomi thought was rather cute. It was held up to her body and a feeling of hope came to Tsubomi making a huge smile come to her face.

(I...That's me? I can't believe it...)

"Well how do you like it? I made this dress myself Tsubomi, so consider it a gift."

Tsubomi snapped out of her trance and stood up grabbing her bag, with the dress in her arm.

"That's enough now!"

"What's the problem? I thought you wanted to change?"

"You misunderstood me! I want to change my personality not my looks! W-we aren't even friends, so...so just leave me alone already!"

Tsubomi handed the dress back to Erika who wouldn't take it back.

"No! I told you it's a gift!"

There was a short pause and Tsubomi ran out the door to her home.

"Hey! What's your problem! I just wanted to help you change.."

"That was your fault Erika."

Hearing her name Erika turned around and saw an older girl standing in the doorway leading to her house.

"Momo-nee"

"You always blurt out what you're thinking in the moment. It's a bad habit."

Erika glared at her older sister and walked past her in an angry huff.

"This has nothing to do with you Momo-nee! Leave me alone!"

"You sure aren't honest with yourself."

Making her way to her room, Erika felt herself getting angrier with each step she took.

(Well so sorry I'm not honest with myself! I can't be like my beautiful and popular Momo-nee! Added to the fact that she's a high school model...compared to her I'm just...)

Erika burst into her room and laid face down on her bed, sitting up when she heard a sliding door opening. She looked over and saw Tsubomi watering some flowers and then went back inside when they made eye contact, which made Erika feel even worse. Tsubomi looked at the dress she was given and laid on her bed feeling a little guilty.

(Maybe I was too harsh back there… Will I really be able to change?)

As Tsubomi started thinking to herself, two fairies were flying high above the house.

"I can sense the presence of a Desert Apostle!"

"We need to hurry and find Cure Flower!"

* * *

><p>Once again the dream of Cure Moonlight came back to Tsubomi as the mysterious voice was heard much louder this time. '<em>I'm sorry…If I wasn't so weak then this wouldn't have happened…I'm so sorry'<em> Tsubomi woke up and looked around realizing she was in her room and hopped up from her bed. She slipped on the dress she got from Erika and made her way outside, bumping into Hanabira; who had changed into a red sundress in the process.

"Ow~ Onee-san watch where you're going!"

"Oh sorry Hanabira."

"Where are you headed in such a hurry?"

"I just wanted to look around outside that's all…You want to come with me?"

"Well I have to stop by the store, but sure!"

As they made their way downstairs, Hanabira received the shopping list from their mother and placed it in her pocket. A short while had passed until they climbed a hill near the park and took in the sight below, while feeling the nice breeze.

"Oh wow it's beautiful up here!" Hanabira stated in awe at the sight of all the flowers, not noticing that Tsubomi had spaced out for a minute.

(Cure Moonlight. The legendary warrior, Pretty Cure. It's only a dream, but why do I feel so hung up about it?)

"Hey Onee-san." Tsubomi snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at Hanabira who looked rather curious.

"What is it?"

"That dress you're wearing…where'd you get it from?"

Tsubomi froze in pace forgetting that she was wearing the dress Erika gave her, and tried to come up with something to tell her little sister.

"Umm...it's a…well"

Before Hanabira had a chance to question her sister's strange actions a bright light shone from the sky made them both look up. The two fairies from earlier came falling from the sky directly towards the twins, hitting them both square in the face.

"Ow that hurt~." Hanabira rubbed her face in pain as Tsubomi fell to the ground staring at the fairies in shock.

"What? What's going on, what are you?!"

The pink one jumped up and clung on to Tsubomi, while the blue fairy flew on Hanabira's head.

"A bad person is chasing us!"

"Save us!"

Tsubomi hopped up and ran next to Hanabira who was also freaking out.

"T-they talk! These dolls are talking!"

"This can't be happening I must have fallen asleep! Though I can't be sleep because I have to-Ahh! "

Hanabira let out a cry and started running down the hill leaving Tsubomi alone with a confused look on her face.

"Hanabira where are you going?" Said girl turned around while jogging in place.

"I forgot that I have to get the ingredients for dinner tonight! Mom's going to kill me if I go home empty-handed!"

"I'll go with you!"

"Don't worry I'll be finished in no time! Just stay here with the talking dolls!"

Before Tsubomi had a chance to protest, Hanabira was already running as fast as she could not paying attention to a woman in yellow walking past her.

"What a strange girl..." The pink fairy said to herself as the blue fairy flew up in annoyance.

"There's no time for this!" Both fairies flew in Tsubomi's dress causing her to start laughing uncontrollably.

"H-hey stop t-that…it tickles."

"Hey, young lady~."

Tsubomi stopped laughing and turned around to see a woman with auburn hair wearing a yellow tank top and skirt walking toward her.

"Did you see any fairies fly through here?"

Shaking her head furiously, Tsubomi held said fairies in place which gave the appearance of her having rather large assets. The mysterious woman stared hard at Tsubomi's chest before scoffing and walking off. Once she was out of hearing range, Tsubomi began to talk to the fairies.

"Who was that mysterious person?"

"That's Sasorina, a member of the Desert Apostles; bad people who steal the flowers inside people's hearts. The blue fairy explained.

"By the way I'm Shypre." The pink fairy stated.

"And I'm Coffret."

"Ah. I'm Tsubomi Hanasaki nice to meet you."

"Then Tsubomi, take us to Cure Flower!"

"Ok- wait like this?!"

Meanwhile in the park nearby, Erika was sitting alone feeling rather miserable until she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hey young lady, have you seen any fairies?"

Erika looked back at Sasorina in shock.

"Ah! A weird person!"

Sasorina deadpanned at Erika, not amused at being labeled a 'weird person'.

"What a rude kid." Her eyes began to glow yellow as she saw a group of pink flowers, one that was wilting and turning red.

(Perfect her heart flower is wilting.)

Sasorina started walking towards Erika just as Tsubomi arrived seeing the situation at the top of the stairs leading to the park.

"E-Erika-san!"

"Come out, heart flower!"

A bright yellow light came from Sasorina's hand and hit Erika from below turning her into a crystal. Tsubomi watched the scene unfold as Shypre and Coffret came from under her shirt and saw what happened.

"Oh no she took her heart flower!"

Sasorina grabbed the ball that was attached to the crystal and threw it behind her.

"I don't need this useless thing."

Coffret picked the ball up and showed it to Tsubomi, who saw Erika in it curled up in a ball and shaking.

"Erika-san!"

"This all happened because her heart flower was stolen!"

Shypre flew up next to Tsubomi with her face full of worry.

"If we don't get her heart flower back from Sasorina, then she'll stay like this forever!"

Tsubomi frowned at this news and marched up to Sasorina from behind.

"E-excuse me! Please give me back that heart flower!"

Sasorina turned towards Tsubomi, while Shypre and Coffret hid behind her back.

"Ah, you're that girl from earlier." She noticed the fairies and a smirk came across her face.

"So you had the fairies inside you the whole time."

Sasorina looked around the park ground and smiled when she noticed a doll lying next to her.

"That'll do just fine. Desertrian! Come out!"

She combined the crystal and doll which created a giant doll in its place. The doll raised its arms up and began to chase the three of them while they were running away. Sasorina watched in amusement as the Desertrian continued to chase them until they were cornered in front of two tubes.

"It-It's all over!" (Hanabira I wish you hadn't run off and left me.) Tsubomi fell to her knees and began to cry until she heard the Desertrian talk.

"I hate Momo-nee! She's just a bit better looking, a bit more stylish, and she's so full of herself I hate it!" The giant doll struck its arm down narrowly missing Tsubomi who hid in one of the tubes, bracing herself as it started to continually hit the tube over and over.

"What is it saying all of a sudden?"

"It's the cry of frustration from that girl's heart flower." Shypre explained.

Tsubomi looked at the sad form of Erika and began to feel sad herself.

"Erika-san..." They all flinched as the Desertrian continued its onslaught to get them out.

"I'm trying my best too! But I'll never be as beautiful as Momo-nee, no matter how hard I try! I'm so jealous! I wish I was an only child!"

"If that's truly Erika-san's worries…" Tsubomi held Shypre and Coffret close to her, while wondering how she was going to fix this problem.

"If this goes on any longer her heart flower will wilt, making the Heart Tree weaker!"

Tsubomi stared at Shypre in shock not believing what she just heard.

"The Heart Tree?"

"Do you know about the Heart Tree?"

"I've heard that term a lot inside my dreams."

Both Shypre and Coffret pulled themselves from Tsubomi's hold and looked at her in amazement.

"Don't tell me…"

"This girl is…"

Before they could finish their statements they noticed the Desertarian sticking its hand inside and ran out before it could grab them.

"The fun and game are over."

They looked up at Sasorina who was leaning on the rail of a slide with a confident smirk on her face.

"Now, hand over the Heart Perfume."

Shypre and Coffret glared at Sasorina not moving an inch.

"The Heart Perfume belongs to the legendary Pretty Cure!"

"We won't hand it over to the Desert Apostles!"

The Desertarian stood up and faced them, continuing to cry out.

"I hate Momo-nee!"

"Erika-san…"

"How pointless."

They glared at Sasorina who looked at the Desertarian with annoyance on her face.

"Stop saying such useless things and go capture those fairies!"

"They're not pointless or useless!"

Sasorina looked at Tsubomi, who stood up with anger written on her face.

"You used Erika-san's worries to wreck all this havoc. That's unforgivable! I-I've had enough!"

As those words left Tsubomi's lips the heart on Shypre's chest began to glow a bright pink which caught everyone's attention.

"What's this?" Shypre exclaimed.

"The Heart Perfume is reacting to Tsubomi's heart!" Coffret stated in awe.

"Then let's give Cure Moonlight's desire to Tsubomi!"

Shypre shot out a pink light towards Tsubomi that turned into a Heart Perfume, and fell into her hands.

"Cure Moonlight's desire?"

"It's a transformation item!" Tsubomi looked bewildered at this information.

"Transformation?"

Yes! With it you can turn into the legendary warrior, Pretty Cure!"

"Pretty Cure?"

"Put all your feelings into the Heart Perfume!"

"And say 'Pretty Cure Open My Heart!'" Tsubomi looked between the two of them feeling doubt come to her mind.

"Umm…"

"Who cares just say it!" They shouted, impatient at her hesitation.

"Okay! I really don't understand this, but…"

Tsubomi raised the Heart Perfume and put all of her feelings into it, which were transferred to Shypre. A bright pink light surrounded her as her outfit was replaced by a long pink dress.

"Seed of Pretty Cure, go!"

A dark pink seed appeared as Tsubomi grabbed it and put it into the Heart Perfume.

"Pretty Cure Open My Heart!"

Power then flowed through Tsubomi's body, as she sprayed the Heart Perfume all over herself.. She then felt her appearance changing, while the pink light that was surrounding her began to disappear.

Standing in Tsubomi's place was a young girl with bright pink hair tied in a high ponytail, wearing a white and pink outfit much to the shock of Sasorina and the Desertarian.

"P-Pretty Cure!?"

"Who's that?"

"What in the- What's with this appearance?!"(I...I feel so different.)

Shypre flew up to her in excitement and landed on her shoulder.

"So cool! I knew this girl was a Pretty Cure!"

"Make up a name quickly!"

"Even though you ask me to…"

Images of cherry blossoms came to her mind as she noticed a cherry blossom tree next to her while her eyes lit up.

"I got it."

She took a fighting pose in front of Sasorina and the Desertarian ready to go.

"I'll definitely save Erika-san! My name is…The flower that spreads throughout the land! Cure Blossom!"


End file.
